Saving Two Worlds
by KawaiiTenshiDX
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon and DBZ crossover. The enemy has attacked and killed two Senshi. Time is reversed. Can they stop their foe?
1. The Meeting

Author's Notes: This fic is for my cousin, whose character in an Anime Club for Sailor Moon is Sailor Saturn, and the fact that she loves Trunks. (A bit to much, if you ask me...) Sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z/GT  
  
Saving Two Worlds  
Chapter One: The Meeting   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was flying over some rocks, when something caught his eye. It was the middle of no where, he was flying home from training with Gohan, and he wondered why a girl was lying on the rocks. He went towards her, and found out she was seriously hurt. He looked around, and seeing no one, he picked her up. Something fell from her hand. He picked it up. It was a little wand with a strange symbol on it. Weird, he thought. He put it in his pocket, and he flew home.  
  
"Trunks, is that you?"  
"Yeah mom."  
"Back a little late. What happened?"  
"I found someone."  
"You found someone?"  
"Yeah."  
Bulma came out of the kitchen, just as he set her down on the sofa. "Why did you bring her? Did she see you fly?"  
"No. If you look closely, you can see she's seriously hurt. I thought you could make her better."  
Bulma walked towards the girl. She saw Trunks wasn't kidding.  
"Alright. Put her in the spare room. I'll see if I can do something. Looking at her condition, I don't think she will survive for more than a week."  
"Thanks mom." Trunks smiled, and picked up the girl. He put her in the spare room.   
  
Later that night...  
"I wonder what this thing is." Trunks was turning the object he found in the girls hand over. "What's this strange symbol?" The object began to glow. "Wha- What's happening?!" The object stopped glowing.  
  
(Trunks Dreaming Mode...)  
  
A girl with a purple sailor type outfit and wings was unconsious. His dream self walked to her. "It's the girl I found today! Why is she wearing weird clothes?" He looked at the weapon she held in her hand. "It has the same symbol!" He heard the sound of people crying and screaming.  
"SERENITY! SERENITY! Don't die on us now."   
He saw girls in the same sailor outfits sobbing over the figure of a regal looking woman. She had blond hair done up in a weird fashion, resembling meatballs. For some reason, he seemed to respect her. One of the girls, the littlest one, with pink hair, was saying something. He walked closer to hear.  
"Mama. Mama. Please wake up. Please, WAKE UP!!"   
All of a sudden, she looked up, past him. "HOTARU!! HOTARU!!" The rest of the girls looked at the place she was pointing. A woman with long green hair came over to Hotaru, and brought her near Serenity.  
"Both the Neo Queen, and Sailor Saturn are dying."  
"Pluto. Is there any way to heal them?"  
"No."  
"Wait."  
"Mercury? Do you have an idea?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it? Please tell us."  
"Usagi and Hotaru gave up most of their strength. That's how we were able to defeat the Dark Lord. Right?"  
"Yes."  
"So if we travel back in time, when he first appears..."  
"I see! We can find someone to help us, and we can fix it so Usagi and Hotaru won't die!!"  
"Yes!! Pluto, can we use your powers?"  
"Normally, it's forbidden. In order to save the queen's life, we will have to do it."  
"Mini Moon, go find Tuxedo Mask, and tell him about our plan."  
"Okay Jupiter."  
(Trunks Dream Mode End)  
  
Author's Notes:  
Wanna know what happens next? Well, you gotta read the next chapter!! I hope you liked it. Please review the story. 


	2. The Awakening

Author's Notes: Hi!! I'm here with chapter two! My cousin should be happy...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon BallZ/GT no matter how much I wish.  
  
  
Saving Two Worlds   
Chapter Two: The Awakening  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks woke up, he looked at the clock on the table next to his bed. It read 6:35. He left, and went to take a shower. He got changed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(Hotaru Self-Consious Self, talking inside Hotaru's mind, no one can hear it though.)  
"Where am I? I feel hurt. The self-concious part lifted itself out of Hotaru's body. "Oh my God!! Look at how hurt I am!! I won't be able to live unless, unless I use Saturn's power! Those Dark Creatures hurt me more than I thought." The self-concious self slipped back into Hotaru.  
  
"I guess I'll go check on the girl we found." Trunks walked into the room. At that moment, a purple light surrounded the girl. The same weird symbol on the wand, appeared on her forhead.  
"Wha- WHat's Happening?!?!" He went towards the girl, and saw her eyes begin to open. They closed. She was asleep.  
Trunks went to his room, and took out a piece of paper. He drew a picture of the strange symbol. "Mom, do you know what this symbol means?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Bulma studied the picture. "I think I've seen this before. Oh yeah! It's supposed to be a sign of the planet Saturn."  
"Saturn?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Cool." He heard a moan. He left, and walked into the spare room.  
  
The girl was awake. She was sitting in the bed, and looking around the room.  
"Hey. Finally awake?" The girl looked at the owner of the voice.   
"Hi. Yeah."  
"Mom! She's awake!"  
Bulma came. "She is?"  
"Hi. I'm Bulma."  
"I'm Trunks."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tomoe Hotaru."  
"You were pretty hurt when I found you, how did that happen? And where do you live? "  
"Oh. I can't exactly remember what happened. I'm not from around here. I was going to look for a place to live in for a couple of weeks. I travel a lot."  
"Oh. Well, why don't you stay here?"  
"I don't think I should, you've already been so nice to me."  
"No come on Hotaru, I think it would be fun."  
"Well, if you insist."  
"Alright! Trunks, why don't you show Hotaru around?"  
"Okay. I'll take her to Gohan's. They've been asking about her."  
"I'm going to make lunch now."  
Bulma left. Hotaru starting rummaging around in her pockets.  
"Where is it?"  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Oh...a wand thing, with a weird symbol on it."  
"This?" Trunks held it up.  
"Yes!" He handed it to her. "I have a question."  
"Yeah?" He noticed her voice falter.  
"I saw a purple light, and the Saturn symbol on you, a little while before you woke up."  
Hotaru's face paled a bit.  
He continued. "I know you have some kind of power. Can you tell me what it is? Or I could find out on my own. I'll show you my power."  
"Well, I'll tell you. They won't be happy with me though."  
"Come on." Trunks picked her up, and they flew out the window.  
"You're flying! Is that your power?"  
"Nope."  
They landed at a rocky terrain, where Trunks normally trained.  
He set Hotaru down. She tried to stand, but she fell down. He caught her.  
"Here, let me make you a splint or something."  
"No, I just didn't heal myself fully the first time."  
"Healed yourself?"  
"I have a healing gift, and Saturn can increase it."  
"Oh."  
Hotaru closed her eyes, and the Saturn symbol appeared on her forehead. The purple light again surrounded her. It seemed to melt in her, and finally, she stopped.  
Hotaru stood up and said, "I'll show you my power, then I will have to call my friends."  
"You can use our phone."  
"No, that's not necessary."  
"Eternal Saturn, MAKE-UP!"  
Trunks saw a purple light surround her, and when it left, there stood Hotaru wearing the same sailor suit, and holding a weapon from the dream.  
"Ho-Hotaru?"  
"No. I'm Sailor Saturn right now. When I transform, I use Saturn's power to become Sailor Saturn. I also recieve Saturn's Silence Glaive."  
"Wow!"  
"Now, show me your power."  
Trunks powered up, and became a Super Saiyan.  
"I think I like your hair better before." Hotaru smiled.  
"Very funny."  
"How are you going to call your friends?"  
"Like this."   
Sailor Saturn found her communicator, and dialed in. A large screen appeared, and the face of the regal looking warrior showed up. This time, she wasn't in a sailor suit.  
"USAGI!!" The woman turned.  
Trunks watched her face light up. "Saturn!! Where have you been? You've been out of contact for two weeks! It doesn't look like you are in dimension seven."  
"I don't think I am."  
"Everyone's here. Just tell us something of this dimension, like the name of the guy standing next to you, that probably knows about your power, and we'll easily come to your location."  
"Umm... this is Trunks."  
"Trunks. Ami!! Look up Trunks in the files please!!"  
Hotaru laughed. "Can't figure out how to look it up yet Usagi?"  
"What?!?! Me?!?! I can figure it out!! I just, don't feel like it..."  
"Yeah right."  
Trunks started to laugh, and Hotaru did too.  
"Ohhh!! Hotaru!! You're so mean!! You even made your friend laugh at me, and I'm supposed to be a queen."  
"Hotaru."  
"Ami!!"  
"We learned, you are in dimension 5. Your friend Trunks, is a Super Saiyan. He has powers, but different from ours. He does not use power from the planets as we do either. His father, Vegita, is a Super Saiyan as well. Also, his friend Gohan, and Gohan's father, Goku, are Super Saiyans."  
"Wow!! How did you know all that!?"  
"Hmm? Oh! We just typed in your name, and the computer did all the rest, searching through dimensions and such."  
"We'll be seeing ya in 10 minutes!!"  
"Okay. Bye"  
"Bye."  
They saw a pink light start to show up.  
"Stand back."  
Hotaru and Trunks went behind some rocks. The pink light increased, and soon became a wide circle. They then saw girls wearing the same sailor type outfits, land on the ground. Also, there were three cats, and a man wearing a black outfit.  
"Hotaru!!"  
"Rini!!"  
"Hi everyone!"  
"Hi Hotaru!!"  
"This is Trunks. He found me when some of the Dark Creatures attacked me."  
"Wh-who are they?"  
"They are my friends, the Sailor Senshi, and Tuxedo Mask, and Luna, Artemis, and Diana."  
"Cool."  
"Saturn, you have to come back with us. It's not safe for you here. We have to think of a way to defeat the Dark Lord."  
"Who is the Dark Lord?"  
"The Dark Lord is an evil hearted person. Somehow, he was able to go through different dimensions, and times, like ourselves. He created these servants, called the Dark Creatures. They obey his every command. The Dark Lord's power is so great, we don't know how high it is. It may be even higher than Sailor Moon's!"  
"No way!!"  
"Calm down Usagi. We said it may be higher, not it is higher."  
"I can help you."  
Everyone turned to Trunks.  
"I can help you." he repeated  
"Trunks, you might get killed, and we don't want your world to change because of it. We can't let you come with us. I'm sorry."  
"Sailor Moon, I can help you guys, if you give me a chance. Anyways, if you fight without me, you may lose, and we'll have to fight the Dark Lord."  
"Good point."  
"My father, Goku, and Gohan, would also probably help."  
"Alright. You can help us out."  
"Can you somehow let your power be seen?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"If your powers are really high, they will sense it, and come straight here."  
Sailor Moon nodded. She lifted up her hands, and a pink light surrrounded her. She raised her haands up to her waist. A little less than half her power was revealed.  
"Whoa!! Her power is so high!!"  
"That's not even half of Sailor Moon's power."  
"Wow!!"  
They saw three people flying straight towards them. Sailor Moon lowered her hands. Instantly, her power was sealed.  
"Trunks. Did you sense that great power level?"  
"Yeah."  
"It was coming from over here somewhere, wasn't it?"  
Trunks nodded, and looked at Sailor Moon. Goku, Gohan, and Vegita just noticed the girls.  
"That power level was coming from you wasn't it?!?!"  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
"If I guess correctly, that's not all your power, is it?"  
"That was a little bit less than half."  
"A little bit less than half!?!?"  
"How can one girl have so much power??"  
"It must be a trick."  
"Show me the trick."  
"It's not a trick."  
"IT MUST BE!!"  
"WELL IT ISN'T" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
Sailor Jupiter and Vegita were about to start a fight.  
"Guys, These people are from another dimension. Someone is attacking them, and they agreed to let me help. I thought you guys might want to help, because if he conquers their world, the Dark Lord will attack us, and we will have to fight him anyway."  
"Trunks isn't telling you all of it. The Dark Lord is very, very, powerful. He can destroy this world in a second if he wanted to. His Dark Creatures are also strong. You don't need to help us fight against him, unless you want to." said Hotaru.  
Usagi nodded. "We wouldn't want you to be dead on our account, please think before you answer."  
"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'm willing to fight with you."  
"I will too."  
"If Kakarrat is going to fight, I will too. I don't want to have the least power level."  
"One question, who are you guys?"  
"Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi!"  
"Sailor Mini Moon, the Senshi of the future moon!"  
"Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of water!"  
"Sailor Mars, the Senshi of fire!"  
"Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of thunder!"  
"Sailor Venus, the Senshi of love!"  
"Sailor Uranus, Senshi of the sky!"  
"Sailor Neptune, Senshi of the sea!"  
"Sailor Pluto, Senshi of time!"  
"Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of death and destruction!"  
"Together, we are the Sailor Senshi."  
"This is Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, and Diana."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"We will have to leave. We will bring you to the palace in about a week or two to come up with a plan. You can stay at the palace for the time until the battle."  
"Sure!"  
"Hotaru, come on."  
Hotaru took a look at Trunks. His expression was unreadable.  
No! Hotaru, don't go back! Stay here for a while! (Trunks thoughts.)  
"Hotaru?"  
"Umm...I..."  
"Hotaru, do you want to come home with us now, or do you want to come back when we summon them?"  
"I want to..."  
  
Author's Notes"  
Well, I'm done with Chapter 2!! What do you think Hotaru will do? (If it's not already obvious...) Please review my story, and read the next chapter!   
~Ja ne 


	3. The Summoning

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm here with chapter three! Thanks for your reviews. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon BallZ/GT no matter how much I wish.  
  
  
Saving Two Worlds  
Chapter Three: The Summoning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously: "Hotaru, do you want to come home with us now, or do you want to come back when we summon them?"  
"I want to..."  
  
They were all looking at her. Suddenly, she got an idea.  
"I have a great idea!"  
"What is it Hotaru?"  
"I think, it would be safe, if each of us Senshi went to a different dimension, and protected it from the Dark Lord. Two of us can stay with Usagi at the palace, and try to figure out a plan or something. When the time comes for the summoning, then we can all return to agree on a plan."  
"Hotaru, that's a brilliant plan!!"  
Hotaru beamed.   
"Hotaru, you stay in this dimension."  
"Okay."  
"Now we pick straws to see who gets to stay with Usagi."  
"Do I get to pick a straw?"  
"Usagi!! Why are you even asking that question?"  
They all sweatdropped.  
Hotaru colored the bottoms of two pieces of grass, and put them with the rest.  
"Alright. Whoever picks a piece of grass with a purple mark at the bottom, they get to stay with Usagi." Everyone drew a straw.  
"Who got the colored straws?"  
"I got one."  
"Me too."  
"Okay. Setsuna and Rei get to stay with Usagi."  
They rest of the Senshi picked dimensions, and they soon left.  
"Trunks. Why don't we train in the Hyperbaulic Time Chamber. We may have a better chance if we do."  
"Good idea."  
"What is the Hyperbaulic Time CHamber?" Hotaru asked as they were flying home.  
"It's a place, where you can get two years of training, in two days."  
"Sounds interesting."  
They reached Trunks' house, and he flew her in through the window. Hotaru went up to her room, and Trunks went into the kitchen.  
"Trunks! Does Hotaru know about your powers?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you tell her?"  
"She has powers too."  
"She does?"  
"Yup. She and her friends, are from a different place. Some guy called the Dark Lord, is after them. Goku, Gohan, Dad, and I have decided to help them."  
Bulma was shocked.   
"We're going to train in the Hyperbaulic Time Chamber this week."  
"Well, alright. Dinner will be ready soon."  
"Okay."  
The next morning...  
Hotaru woke up, to a room fille with sunlight. She got out of the bed, and walked into the hall. Across from her room, inside his own room, Trunks was still sleeping. So was Bulma. Hotaru walked to the bathroom, and took a shower. Then she got changed and went into the kitchen. She looked around in the cupboards.   
"Yeah!" She found what she was looking for. Pancake mix!!  
Hotaru added milk, and began to stir the batter. She heated the stove, and found a pan she could use. She started to flip the pancakes on the pan. The wonderful aroma flew around the house.   
Bulma was in the shower at then time, so she couldn't really smell it.   
Trunks sniffed, and he started to wake up. He trudged out of the room, and followed the smell into the kitchen.   
"Mom, those pancakes-..."   
"Hotaru!?"  
"Hm?" She turned around, and began to laugh.   
"What's so funny?"  
"You."  
"What?!"  
"Look in the mirror."  
Trunks looked in the hall mirror. His hair was sticking up a lot.  
"Haha. Very funny."  
"Anyway... Why are you making panckaes?"  
"I woke up early, and decided to make you guys breakfast."   
"Oh. That was nice of you."  
"Thanks. You and Bulma have been so nice to me, I wanted to repay you."  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Try to do something with your hair. No wait, I'll do something." Hotaru closed her eyes, and pointed at his hair. A purple light flashed, and subsided. She began to laugh even more.  
"Now what?" He looked again in the mirror.  
"WHAT!!" His hair was colored bright pink, and was in a mohawk type design.  
"you better fix this." Trunks warned.  
"Oh, all right." Hotaru closed her eyes, and pointed again. His hair returned to it's earlier form. He walked up the stairs and went in the bathroom.  
Bulma came down the stairs.   
"Hotaru?!"  
"Yes?"  
"How come you're making pancakes? Did Trunks tell you to because he was hungry?"  
"No." Hotaru laughed at the idea.  
"I made them, kind of as a thank you for letting me stay here."  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
Bulma set the table, and brought the syrup and milk out.  
Trunks came down the stairs, his hair back to normal.  
Hotaru brought everyone pancakes, and they began to eat.  
"Hey, these are pretty good!!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah!! Hotaru, you should make pancakes more often!!"  
Hotaru blushed. They finished the delicious pancakes, and Bulma bagen to tidy up.  
"You two better get going. I'll see you later."  
"Okay. Bye mom."  
"Bye Bulma."  
"Good bye Trunks; Hotaru."  
Trunks lifted Hotaru, and they flew out the window.   
They reached Kame's Lookout, and they met the rest of the group.  
"Who's going in first?"  
"Who wants to go first?"  
"And with who?"  
"Dad, can I go with you?"  
"Sure Gohan."  
Hotaru tapped Trunks, and asked, "Who do I go with?"  
"I'll go with Hotaru."  
"Okay."  
"Now who's going in first?"  
"How about this, Vegeta first, me and Gohan next, then Trunks and Hotaru. Is that okay?"  
"Fine with us."  
"Alright."  
Vegeta went in and started training by himself. Two days later, Goku and Gohan went in and trained with each other.  
Two days later...  
Goku and Gohan have just come out of the training chamber. Trunks and Hotaru walked in.  
"Eternal Saturn Make Up!!" Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn, and Trunks became a Super Saiyan.  
They started to fight, and Trunks relalized she was a lot stronger than she was showing.  
"Hotaru. I know you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi are way more stronger than I am, but I will do anything to help you guys defeat the Dark Lord."  
Hotaru smiled. "Thank you. If you want to become stronger, I will help you."  
"How?"  
"Like this." Hotaru closed her eyes, and a purple light surrounded her. She raised her finger, and touched it to Trunks' forhead. Her tiara disappeared, and the sign of Saturn appeared. "Saturn, give your power to this person pure of reason." The purple light around her, surrounded Trunks. The sign of Saturn appeared on Trunks' forehead!   
Trunks looked around him in shock, seeing that he was surrounded by a purple light, and Saturn's symbol on him. The light around them disappeared. Sailor Saturn opened her eyes. She smiled and said, "Now you are a Saturn Saiyan." Then she collapsed. Trunks caught her. She was unconcious.  
"What is a Saturn Saiyan?"  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry this chapter is so short. What is a Saturn Saiyan? I don't know yet!! Read about it in the fourth chapter!   
~Ja ne.  



	4. The Saturn Saiyan

Author's Notes: Hey, here is Chapter Four for you guys! You can find out what a Saturn Saiyan is!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon BallZ/GT no matter how much I wish.  
  
  
Saving Two Worlds  
Chapter Four: The Saturn Saiyan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks put Hotaru down, on a bed that he found, and began to train. He kept on wondering what a Saturn Saiyan was. After about an hour of training, he went to check up on Hotaru. She had woken up, and transformed.  
"Hey, you woke up."  
"Yeah."  
"What did you do? And what is a Saturn Saiyan?"  
"Each of us Senshi are ruled by a planet. Mine is Saturn. What I did, was give you the ability to use some of Saturn's power."  
"Wow!!"  
"A Saturn Saiyan, is what you become after a Super Saiyan. You will have the mark of Saturn on your forehead, and you will be surrounded by a purple glow, not gold."  
"How do I become a Saturn Saiyan?"  
"Yell out Saturn Saiyan Transform!"  
"Ok."  
"Your power is higher when you are A Saturn Saiyan."  
"Saturn Saiyan Transform!!"  
Trunks hair became normal, the mark of Saturn was on his forehead, and he was surrounded by the purple light. (A/N: I will let you decide what his outfit should look like! ^_^)  
Trunks tested out his powers. They were stronger, and he was better at aiming.   
"Thank you for this gift!"  
"You're welcome. Just remember to use it wisely, and only for the use of good. Just as I gave it to you, I can just as easily take it back." Sailor Saturn warned.  
They started fighting each other. Trunks was getting stronger and stronger. He was almost as strong as a Senshi when they first started!  
"You are making good progress! I am glad."  
"Why?"  
"That means, you will be able to help as much as you wanted."  
"Oh. Hotaru, I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Since we are stronger than Dad, Gohan and Goku are, and have Saturn's power, is it possible to stay here for more than two days?"  
Hotaru thought for a minute.  
"I think it's possible."  
They made themselves something to eat. It was about lunch time on the first day.  
"What is the Dark Lord like?"  
"The Dark Lord?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why would you want to know?"  
"Well, it's good to know about your enemy."  
"Yes thats true."  
"I know you guys told us about him before, but I keep on thinking there is something else, that you aren't telling us about him."  
Trunks looked at Hotaru. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain.  
"There is something we didn't tell you guys. It's to painful for me to say it and it doesn't really concern you, so please don't ask me that. All you need to worry about, is destroying him."  
"Ok."  
Once again, Trunks and Hotaru began to fight each other, Trunks having a better chance, at not getting killed by her this time.  
Meanwhile...  
Usagi was sitting in a chair, eating a plate of cookies. "Want one?"  
"Usagi!! You should be thinking of a way to stop the Dark Lord!"  
"Rei, do you think we should kill him?"  
"Why not?"  
"It might hurt Hotaru too much."  
"That's true, but we have no other choice."  
"Can't the Silver Crystal change the Dark Lord to his former self?"  
"I don't know Usagi."  
"It's not fair that Hotaru has to suffer."  
Rei was silent. I wish there was a way to do that Usagi, she thought. If there is, I hope we find it.  
  
Hotaru and Trunks came out of the Hyperbaulic Time Chamber, feeling tired, and sore. When they went out, they were greeted by shocked faces.  
"What? Why are you all staring at us?"  
"D-Do you how long you were in there?"  
"No. Two days?"  
"Try FOUR DAYS!!"  
"We were in there for FOUR DAYS!!"  
"Yes!"  
"Is there any place, near here where I can sleep?" asked Hotaru.  
"Let's go home, Hotaru. We will see you guys tomorrow."  
Trunks and Hotaru flew home. On the way, Hotaru's communicator beeped.  
"Hey!"  
"Hotaru, we will open a portal tomorrow. have your friends ready, Setsuna will come at Noon."  
"Okay. Thanks Rei."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
"What did they say?"  
"Tomorrow, at noon, you get to come to my house!"  
"We go to your world tomorrow?"  
"Yup."  
"What does your house look like?"  
"Well...I actually live in the palace with the rest of the Senshi."  
"Cool! What's it like?"  
"Ummm...big."  
"..."  
"Sorry, it's kind of hard to describe. You'll have to see it to understand what I mean." She laughed.  
At Trunks' house, Hotaru fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
20 minutes later, Trunks came to check on her.  
"Hotaru? Hotaru? Good, you're asleep." He closed the door and left.   
The next morning...  
"Yayyy!!! It's so sunny!!"  
"Usagi! Usagi! Are you awake yet?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Today, we get to see Hotaru again!!!!"  
"I know, I know."  
"Do you think we can stop the Dark Lord, without killing him?"  
"So we can save..."  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe Ami has an idea."  
"Maybe."  
Meanwhile...  
Hotaru woke up to a room filled with sunshine.  
"What time is it?" She looked at a clock next to her bed."What?????? It's 8:30 already!!!!" She jumped out of the bed and ran in the shower.  
Five minutes later, she got out. She got dressed and ran down the stairs.  
"Hey sleepyhead."  
"Morning. Did you call your friends to meet us here at noon?"  
"Yup. They'll be here at 11:50, hopefully."  
"Alright."  
"Okay, you won't be leaving for a while, so you should eat a lot."  
"Makoto will probably give us a huge lunch at home. You don't need to worry about eating."  
"Is Makoto a good cook?"  
"The best."  
"She's even better than Usagi, and Usagi's the queen."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. The fact that Usagi isn't a good cook helps."  
"Well, eat up anyway."  
Hotaru and Trunks finished their breakfast, and went upstairs.  
"I need to pack some stuff, Hotaru. Do you need to pack anything?"  
"Not really, I can just teleport my stuff there."  
"How?"  
"Let me show you."  
She took her communicator, and tried to reach Chibi-usa.  
"Chibi-usa, are you there?"  
"Hotaru?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What did you need Hotaru?"  
"I'm going to open a small portal, to transport my stuff to my room. Can you go to my room, and get my stuff?"  
"Okay." Chibi-usa ran to Hotaru's room and re-opened the link.  
"I'm here."  
"Alright, I'm sending over my things."  
Hotaru put her small backpack through the portal.  
"Hotaru, why don't you come through the portal? Setsuna will pick them up later."  
"I don't think I should Chibi-usa."  
"Fine. Well, see ya later!"  
"Bye."  
They closed the portal.  
"See, I told you I could send my stuff."  
"Well, I'm going to go pack stuff, why don't you take a nap?"  
"Okay."  
They went their separate ways.  
Later...  
Trunks looked at his clock. It was 11:50.   
'I better wake Hotaru.' He walked to her room, and knocked. No answer. He opened the door, to find Hotaru asleep, with the sunlight hitting her face.  
'Kawaiiii'  
Trunks walked to the edge of the bed, and gently shook her.  
"Hotaru. Hotaru, wake up."  
"Huh?? Oh! Trunks hey. Is it time to leave?"  
"Yup. That's why I woke you."  
"Oh, well thank you." She smiled.  
Trunks slightly blushed."Ready to go?"  
Hotaru nodded.  
"Mom!! We're leaving now!!"  
"Alright Trunks. Now, you better listen to whoever is in charge there, and defeat the Dark Lord! And protect Hotaru!"  
"Yes mom."  
"Okay then, good bye."  
"Bye mom."  
"Bye Bulma."  
"Good bye Hotaru."  
They flew off, and met the rest of the group.  
"One minute 'til 12."  
"30 seconds 'til 12."  
"15 seconds 'til 12."  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."   
The ground shifted. A door appeared in the middle of the area.  
It opened.  
"Pluto!!"  
"Hello Hotaru. Transform, and we'll go."  
"Eternal Saturn Make-up!!"  
"I'm ready to go."  
"All of you listen carefully. Don't wander off, because you caould end up in a different time or dimension. STICK CLOSE!!"  
"Alright woman!! Just take us already!!"  
"Don't get so nasty. I am more powerful than you."  
"Saturn, I'll lead, you go behind them."  
"Okay."Get in a line please, and follow me."  
Goku and Gohan went behind Pluto, with a grumbling Vegeta behind them. Trunks went in front of Saturn.  
They had been walking for a while, when Trunks asked Saturn how much longer.  
"We are almost there."  
A figure came in front of Pluto, blocking them.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
"Pluto!! It's not a Senshi!!"  
"Correct Death Senshi. Mistress of Time, I am here to stop you from your task!!"  
"You!"  
"Stand back guys, we'll take care of this."  
The person stepped out of the mist.  
"Saturn Death Reborn Revolution!!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!"  
The creature tried to create a shield, but was unsuccessful. He was destroyed.  
"What was that?"  
"A Dark Creature."  
"Pluto, how did it get in?"  
"I don't know. They normally travel through dimensions a different way."  
"Maybe when you went to pick up the other Senshi and us, they snuck in."  
"Probably."  
"We better hurry."  
"Yeah!"  
They decided flying would be best.  
"Here we are." Pluto opened the door, and she de-transformed. So did Saturn.  
"Oh my God!! Look at this place!!"  
"You guys must be seriously loaded!!"  
"Umm..."  
"Welcome to the Crystal Utopia. Queen Serenity will see you now."  
"Thanks!!" Hotaru ran up the stairs, and burst into one of the rooms.  
"Hotaru!!"  
"Chibi-usa!!"  
They hugged.  
"Hey Hotaru!!"  
"Usagi!!"  
Another round of hugs.  
"Hotaru, nice of you to ditch your friends."  
"Oh no!!"  
"Don't worry, Setsuna brought them up."  
"Should we start-"  
"Let them rest. We don't get tired as easily, but they do."  
"Yeah, they should sleep."  
  
Author's Notes:  
Alright, I'm finished with this chapter!! Please Review it!!  
~Sakura Angel 


	5. The Telling of Dreams

Author's Notes: Hey, finally, I updated!! What's going to happen to everyone?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon BallZ. No matter how much I wish.  
  
  
Saving Two Worlds  
Chapter Five: The Telling of Dreams  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks woke up, and saw he was in a large room, and his stuff was in one corner.   
"So this wasn't a dream."  
Outside his door, he overheard some people talking.  
"Ami, where are they striking?"  
"They are aiming first for the people with no powers, to control them, and make them slaves."  
"Typical, just like Beryl, and all those others."  
"Yes, but these are more powerful."  
"Ami, they were powerful too, when we fought them, and as we got stronger, they didn't seem like a challenge, the newest enemy was."  
"I agree, and we always somehow we got through those challenges Makoto."  
"Yeah, but I'm worried about Usagi. She has more than she can handle."  
"Hai Minako, but she still has us, and we also have Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn."  
Eventually, the voices faded away, and he couldn't hear them anymore.  
Trunks puzzled over what they said, for a few minutes, before he heard a knock on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey Tunks, good morning."  
"Mornin' Hotaru."  
"The bathroom is over there, and you can ask whoever passes by where the dining room is."  
"Okay thanks."  
Trunks stepped outside the room, wondering what to do, when he found Gohan around the corner.  
"Hey Gohan!"  
"Hey Trunks!"  
"Where is the dining room?"  
"I don't know. Dad and Vegeta went to it a while ago, but I can't seem to find it!!"  
Just then, someone passed by the door. She had golden hair, and they knew they saw her somewhere before.  
"Hey, can you take us to the dining room?"  
"Hmmm...Yeah, sure!"  
They followed her downstairs, and to they dining room.  
"Usagi!! You're early!"  
hehehe...Trunks and Gohan looked at each other.  
"She's the Queen?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
They each sat down. No one really made a big deal on how much Goku and Gohan were eating. Vegeta wasn't doing to bad himself.  
Trunks wasn't really paying attention to his food. He was looking at Hotaru, who was laughing with Chibi-usa.  
Usagi noticed this.  
'Why can't I stop thinking about Hotaru? It's not like I love her...Do I?'  
Hotaru stood up, smiled at him, and left, followed by Chibi-usa.  
Trunks felt his heart race.  
...  
That afternoon...  
"How are we going to defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Rei.  
"The usual?" asked Usagi.  
"Usagi!! Obviously, our enemy knows this, and heven't attacked on the usual way!!"   
"Sorry, I couldn't resist seeing your reaction when I said that!!" She was laughing.  
A portal opened in the room.  
Pluto came out and bowed to Usagi.  
"Pluto! I told you not to-  
"Usagi. They have attacked, this time the Dark Lord is with them."  
The room was filled with silence.  
"Luna, summon the Asteroid Senshi. We may need them. Everyone else, transform!"  
It was as if a new person had replaced Usagi, the serious Neo-Queen Serenity shone through.  
"Is she like two different people?" asked Trunks.  
Hotaru said nothing.  
A minute later, all Senshi and other persons were ready.  
"Pluto, lead the way. Uranus and Neptune, watch the back."  
They nodded, and went into formation.  
After walking a long way, they reached a door.  
"Sailor Moon." said Pluto.  
She nodded.  
"Get back!" yelled Venus.  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes. Before her, a key appeared.  
"Doesn't Pluto have the keys to the doors?" asked Gohan.  
"Yes, but this one is special."  
Sailor Moon went into the room. No one followed her.  
"Why can't we go in there?" asked Goku.  
"That is the Prayer Room." said Chibi-usa.  
"What is that?"  
So they explained it, and Sailor Moon came out.  
"Queen Serenity will watch over us." They continued on.  
"Isn't she Queen Serenity?" asked Trunks.  
"No, she's Neo-Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity is her mother." said Saturn  
"Oh."  
Finally, Pluto opened a door, and they walked through it. Immediatly, an insane but chilling laugh was heard.  
They looked around, the city was in pieces.  
A man in a dark outfit was hovering above a building.  
He looked down.  
"Oh good, the Sailor Senshi have arrived, and look, they've brought friends."  
"Stop this! Rui! I know you're in there, the good you!!" yelled Chibi Moon.  
"She knows him?" said Gohan.  
No one said anything.  
"Oh look, its Saturn! How are you doing Saturn? Or should I say, Hotaru?"  
She gasped.  
"Yes, yes I know. I also know what you did Pluto. You reversed time, a big no-no."  
"Pluto. You broke the taboo?" asked Sailor Moon. "When? and Why?" Her voice was curious, with a sense of danger.  
"I'm sorry Majesty-  
"Yes Pluto, tell her why."  
Pluto glared at him, then looked down. Her voice faltered.  
"Yo-You and Saturn...you, you were dead." Then Senshi gasped.  
"Yes." Pluto nodded. "He...he, attacked." She glared at him again. "You Saturn, decided to do what you did to Master Paroh90. You were going to sacrifice yourself, but you didn't tell us. You just went in, while we watched."  
"How come we don't remember this?" asked Neptune. Saturn nodded in agreement.  
"When time turned back, only I remembered."  
"No, I also found out." said Mercury.  
"Sailor Moon, you weren't going to let Saturn die, so you went in after her, and brought her out. She was weak, but alive. You gave her to Uranus, then, you looked at us, and said "Good bye."." Pluto paused. "Then, you...you turned and went straight to him, your heart wanting only our safety. Saturn had come around, and we watched, horrified. The crystal exploded in light, and so did you. You said, 'Moon Crystal...' but never finished. The final attack hit him, but he wasn't dead. Hotaru and Chibi-usa ran after you, but Hotaru didn't let her go near you, she created a force field, and yelled out one word... 'Destroy.' The attack was complete, as she charged in, next to Sailor Moon. He was dead, and so were you."  
They gasped, and Pluto looked at the ground.  
"We didn't know what to do, and Chibi-usa wouldn't think of becoming queen. She said the title was yours, and we'd just have to bring you back. So I turned back time."  
'So that's the meaning of that physco dream I had.' thought Trunks.  
"Yeah, yeah, so the corny story has been told, lets get on with it."   
Author's Notes: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally updated!! Yeahhhhhhhh!! Anyway, look out for the next chapter! 


End file.
